survivorhorrorofresidentevilsilenthillfandomcom-20200213-history
Tyrant (T-002 Type)
T-002 Created via Primary T-Virus Infection and Surgery Base Organism Human Class Unknown Purpose Experimental Appearance(s) Resident Evil Resident Evil: The Umbrella Chronicles Tyrant (T-002) was the second prototype Tyrant developed by the'' Umbrella Corporation'' at the Arklay Laboratory, and was a combat model which became the basis for all subsequent Tyrants. The "ultimate life-form" achieved using a strong adult man as the base. It was the pinnacle of B.O.W.s which emphasised combat efficiency and was named "Tyrant", the proper name of the T-Virus. It had superior thinking ability for observing commands and its durability and endurance were extremely high. However, its control left concern and was to be improved through feedback from a combat test with veteran opponents. It was the first step towards Tyrant mass-production. History Development After development of the Proto Tyrant was cancelled close to completion due to its defects, its data was collected and further research and development began on another model which would resolve previous imperfections. After administering the T-Virus variant for Tyrant creation to another test subject, the research team led by William Birkin was able to significantly refine the T-002, ensuring that the T-Virus did not act to the full extent of its power and erode the subject. They successfully preserved a sufficient level of intelligence for following and executing commands. It displayed a high measure of perfection with combat abilities and was officially christened "Tyrant", the official name of the T-Virus and its development project, as a symbol of the power it exhibited and to represent its status as the perfect B.O.W. utilizing the T-Virus. For several years, the T-002 was developed as a "combat model" by the Arklay Biological Weapon Research Team. Meanwhile, Dr. Birkin had transferred from the facility and began development of a "humanoid model", the Tyrant (T-103) which had a more human appearance over the "00" series. However, the control aspect of the Tyrants concerned the researchers. In order to improve them and demonstrate its superior capabilities, a vast amount of live combat data in the field against veteran soldiers was required as feedback. Following the leak of the T-Virus in the Arklay Laboratory in May 1998, Umbrella began to assess the situation and form a plan to ensure the T-002's precious combat data could be collected. Combat Test (Jul. 24, 1998) On July 9, the intervention of S.T.A.R.S. was decided in investigating the bizarre murders in the Arklay Mountains, the results of escaped B.O.W.s and infected creatures from the Arklay Laboratory attacking people. In response, Umbrella rushed to formulate a plan to use S.T.A.R.S. as the "veteran soldiers" in the final check test of the Tyrant. They issued an order known as the "X-DAY" procedure to Albert Wesker. The order was to collect the combat data from the T-002 and then destroy the subject along with the facility. The T-002 was deemed obsolete but its combat data was essential to the completion of the T-103. Meanwhile, Albert Wesker had his own plans for the T-002. It was his intention to steal the Tyrant and turn it over to the rival company of Umbrella ("The 3rd Organization") as a gift, whilst using its combat data as an incentive to promote the sale. The elite S.T.A.R.S. fought against the T-002 and defeated it in the laboratory. However, the Tyrant's limiter disengaged due to the endangerment of its life and it attacked them again on the heliport with increased capabilities. In the end, it was destroyed through the use of a rocket launcher dropped by Brad Vickers. Although the loss of the T-002 did not affect Umbrella, it dealt a major blow to Wesker's pride and reputation in the rival company. Influential data exceeding expectation was collected, and the results further raised the level of perfection of the Tyrant B.O.W. The results were used to enhance the T-103, with the most notable enhancement being the improvement of its recovery ability by augmenting its metabolic strength. Although the test was a resounding success, because the Tyrant went out of control after entering its "S. Tyrant" state, the biological weapon research teams of Umbrella realized that there was still need for improvement. Every subsequent Tyrant model was based on the data collected from the T-002. Attributes The T-002 possessed superior capabilities in combat, as well as higher thinking ability over the prototype which allowed it to adhere to basic commands. Alongside its high durability and endurance, it had magnificent recovery ability which allowed it to heal wounds. Its main method of attack was the use of the bone-protruding claws on its left arm which could be used to stab, slice and impale. It could break through several layers of concrete, leap great heights and possessed unmatched speed, making it difficult for human targets to escape or damage the Tyrant. S. Tyrant The form of the T-002 when its limiter was removed due to endangerment of its life. Other than the superficial difference that its whole body was tinged a reddish color due to expansion of its blood vessels, dramatic changes were generated internally; physical strength, agility and offensive ability far exceeded conventional values. Although it was an irregular state, since its capabilities as a weapon markedly increased, in a sense, this form was even more fitting as the ultimate ideal form "Tyrant" which its developers aimed for. However, it went out of control in this form.